The Preacher's Words
by Margie22
Summary: Liam Manda is a preacher that travels the world and decides to spend time in Morganville. What he preaches won't only scare human believers but will also scare the vampires. Enjoy and please R&R!
1. Does Love Last?

**I've been wanting to write a Morganville Vampires fanfic for a while. I finally got myself to read Bite Club and decided to finally write this. I'm not sure about pairings and who will end up with who at this point so that will be a surprise for me as well as you. Enjoy and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Morganville Vampires, Rachel Caine does.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: Does Love Last?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Clarie's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I can feel the warmth of the sun against the side of my face. I can feel the warmth of Shane's body next to me on the bed. I smile and don't dare to open my eyes. Everything feels <em>perfect_._

Loud footsteps destroy the perfect scene. Claire's eyes fly open to find that the footsteps aren't coming from her room and must be coming from the hallway.

She rolls over in the bed and peaks over at Shane who is still fast asleep, not bothered at all by the sounds coming from the hallway. He looks so peaceful in his sleep, all the pain, the strength, everything that he shows while he is awake seems to disappear when he is asleep and he looks younger and weaker.

Claire doesn't want to wake him so she carefully slips out of bed and gets dressed as quickly and as quietly as she possibly can. She doesn't stay quiet and finds herself surprised as Shane doesn't wake up to her hitting her hand against the wall and falling over with a thump as she tries to get her clothes on in a rush.

It takes her a few more minutes than she'd wanted to take to get dressed. She knows in the back of her head that there isn't any danger but she still quickly grabs a silver stake that is hidden in the back of her underwear draw. In Morganville you can never be sure about there not being danger.

Silently she opens the door and walks out into the hallway, closing her bedroom door behind her then walking down the hallway. Two of the doors are open, Michael's and Eve's bedrooms. She quickly peaks into both of the rooms but they are empty, no sign of either Michael or Eve.

"Eve? Michael?" Claire calls out and gets no answer.

She walks down the stairs quickly, almost running and looks around the living room and then into the kitchen. The two roommates who are missing from their rooms are standing in the middle of the kitchen, in the middle of what looks like a serious conversation. They both don't seem to notice as Claire walks into the kitchen and stands near the doorway.

They are speaking too quietly for Claire to hear what their conversation is about but from the tone of their voices and the expressions their faces are holding, it doesn't seem like a friendly conversation.

Claire clears her throat and the conversation dies, leaving the kitchen silent.

Eve and Michael lock gazes for a second then Michael walks out of the room. Claire sees his face but he is wearing a mask to hide any emotion.

"Coffee?" Eve asks, her voice shaking.

Claire looks over at her and sees tears shinning in her eyes. "Eve, are you ok?"

"Yeah, of course!" Eve suddenly bursts up with so much fake happiness and starts to make coffee.

"Are you sure?"

She stops making the coffee and Claire sees a tear escape from her eye. She walks over to her and hugs her. Eve cries into Claire's shoulder. Claire stands there and lets Eve cry herself out, she doesn't know what else to do. Eve eventually stops crying and moves out of Claire's hug, smiling slightly.

"Thanks," she mumbles with a sniffle.

"Want to tell me what happened now?"

Eve is silent for a moment, looking as if she isn't going to say. "It's nothing, just Michael…"

Claire doesn't say anything, just waits to see if Eve will tell her. She wouldn't force her to, if she wants to then she will if she doesn't then she won't.

"Amelie talked to him about me and him getting married. She said we could but he…it's like he's changed his mind or something." Eve looks up at Claire with hurt filled eyes, "I can't lose him."

Claire doesn't know what to say and they both stand there in silence.

Eve is the one who decides to move first, she finishes making the coffee.


	2. A Piece of Paper

**Thank you to the two wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter! I love reviews, ya know? So I would love it if you read this chapter that you leave a quick review afterwards, even if you hate it then tell me why! :D**

**This chapter is a bit longer than the last, I prefer chapters around this length.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: A Piece of Paper<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Claire had quickly drunk the coffee Eve had made for her and burnt her tongue in the process. She was going to be late for class.<p>

As she ran down the street towards TPU she noticed that things seemed not right. Well, they weren't exactly not right they just weren't normal, people weren't acting like they normally would and that scared Claire a bit.

She caught sight of people fighting. About five different couples on the sidewalk standing there, shouting at each other or even just talking in tones that said they were fighting. She felt a bit of stab as she remembered how Michael and Eve had looked talking earlier.

She knew something must be wrong.

As she kept walking she caught people that weren't fighting but looked excited and were giving out handmade flyers. Claire purposely crossed the road so she could grab a flyer and then after walking a little further down the road, she crossed again.

She felt a little nervous about reading the flyer as she remembered the last flyer she'd read, the one about the gym and the fighting lessons. She shivered and looked down at flyer she had just been given.

_LIAM MANDA_

_World famous preacher of the gospel is in Morganville!_

_This Sunday come and listen to the message that God has given to the people living in this Texas town. Don't miss this chance to hear a message right from the King of the Heavens and the Earth._

At the bottom of the flyer was an address to a building near the edge of the town. Claire bit her lip and sighed. She folded up the flyer and put it in jacket pocket, she didn't have time to worry about it right now, she would have to worry when she got home from the lab tonight. She had to run to class right now.

Classes went by as normal except for the fact that there were people occasionally getting all excited while holding a flyer or fighting with each other. That shouldn't bother her though, people were just excited over a new thing happening in Morganville and she was just noticing the fighting because of Eve and Michael, people fought all the time, there was nothing abnormal about that. Why did she still have a bad feeling about all this?

After classes she quickly stopped by the campus café to get a mocha. She found that it was almost empty, just a group of girls sitting and studying. Claire had never seen the place so empty.

She became very nervous when she had to start walking to the lab to see her crazy vampire boss, Myrnin. With how everything seemed weird today, she wasn't sure what to except from him. He was unpredictable all the time and today she almost knew he would be dangerous.

She took out the key she had to the shack as she walked down the funnel shaped alley and unlocked the door to the house where Myrnin lived.

"Myrnin!" She called out as she closed the door behind her and walked to the top of the stairs. She looked down them into the lab and couldn't see any sign of her boss. Sighing she walked down the stairs and searched the lab as she began to see more of it. By the time she had made it to the bottom of the stairs she still hadn't caught sight of Myrnin.

"Where are you?"

"I'm right here!" Myrnin chirped.

Claire watched him as he walked out of his bedroom and walked right up to her. He walked _right _into her personal space and she frowned. She took a small step back but worked out after she did that that she shouldn't have.

Myrnin copied her and took a small step towards her, yet again breaking into her personal space.

Claire always felt uncomfortable when her boss was in this mood. He acted as happy as a little kid but he also acted as if he knew about as much as one, meaning he didn't know what the meaning of personal space was. She felt the very faint bite marks on her neck tingle with him so close and she didn't want those marks to become fresh again or worse.

"What are we doing today?" She asked him with a confident smile. She didn't want him to see she was nervous.

Myrnin was staring at her with hunger in his eyes and she wished very much that he'd stop. She wondered how long it had been since he'd had something to drink but decided against asking. He blinked after a few moments and the red haze that had been covering his eyes disappeared. "Huh?"

"Why am I here?"

"Oh yes! Um, Frank, he says that something is wrong but then he won't tell me what's wrong." Myrnin frowned, "Maybe you could ask him?"

Claire knew that he wasn't asking her. She was going to have to ask Frank which didn't bother her too much expect that when she saw Frank she still felt a tiny twinge of guilt for not telling Shane when she'd first found out. She still wondered if things would have been different if Shane had known earlier about his father not being completely dead.

"Frank!" Claire shouts, a bit annoyed by the continuous fighting between Myrnin and Frank.

A black and white image of a biker appears right in front on her and she jumps a bit as he talks through the speaker in her mobile phone which is in her pocket. "Yes Claire Bear?"

Claire glares at Frank. "You said something is wrong, what is it?"

"I said there is something that needs to be watched, not something wrong. Vampo here can't get his information right."

"What is it?"

Frank laughs but answers. "Some new guy in town, seen the flyers? I don't like the look of it, don't think the vamps do either and I won't be able to get a look in the building on Sunday."

Claire sighs because she knows exactly what she is about to be made to do. "Fine."

"Claire, what is he talking about?" Myrnin asks. Claire passes him the flyer.

Myrnin reads the flyer and suddenly looks very angry, he rips the flyer into tiny pieces and growls low in his throat. Claire takes a very small step back without even noticing she's doing it and then thanks herself for memorizing the address that had been on the flyer though she had a feeling it wouldn't be hard to get another one.

She wonders if she should just leave in that moment, Myrnin is angry, Frank seems to have disappeared and she didn't think she was needed for anything else.

"Claire," Myrnin's voice was low and rough and it made her shiver and slowly look up at him again.

"Yes Myrnin?"

He smirks, "I'm thirsty."

And in seconds Claire is being pinned against the closest wall, her head being pulled to the side and Myrnin's mouth hovering over her neck.

She didn't scream or even look scared, she made herself look confident so she wouldn't provoke his instincts. "Myrnin, don't do this."

"Oh why, little Claire? You smell so nice."

"You need me alive to go to that church thing on Sunday and see that nothing bad is happening."

There's another low growl in Myrnin's throat but his hands move away from Claire and he punches a desk with so much force it breaks in half. "I do so hate churches," he says quietly.

"I'm going to go," Claire says, picking up her backpack and getting ready to open a portal to her house.

Myrnin looks up at her, he looks in control again, he is actually smiling. "Bye Claire. Be safe."

She's about to say thanks but stops herself at the last moment and just opens up the portal to the living room of Glass House. She steps through the portal quickly, still a little jumpy around them after seeing what can go wrong and closes it behind her.

Shane is lying on the couch killing zombies.

"Hey, we're going to church on Sunday."

Claire receives the most shocked, confused look from Shane.

**Thank you for reading and please review! Please? (:**


	3. Them

**I got no reviews for the last chapter but I've decided that I'll put chapters up no matter if I get reviews or not. I don't mind though I do really love reviews so if you would be kind enough to write a quick review it would make me so happy. (:**

**But yes, here is the third chapter. I decided I'd make this a Collins chapter so you have a little peak into Frank's head and then a scene from Shane's POV. Enjoy and please R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: "Them"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Frank's POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It kills me to see this, to see her working here with crazy Vampo. I know how much my son loves this girl but with Vampo, I can see death and she will be killed by him.<em>

_I can't watch it though._

_Every time I see Myrnin get angry and hungry around Claire, I have to run. I see the way Shane looks at her, the love I see in his eyes for her and then I can't watch her get hurt or worse. I can almost see the look that Shane's face would hold when he found out, I can almost see him turning into a killer, turning into me in that second._

_Yes, I had wanted him to be like me. The idea of him killing vampires and being on the human's side in a war is a great thought to me but I don't want him to do it because of a broken heart like I did. I came in here and tried to destroy the vamps while thinking about my wife and daughter, the two wonderful girls in my life who I had lost. I know Shane has already lost a sister, a mother and a father but I don't want him to lose the one person who will put him over the line, the person that if lost will make him kill every vampire he sees without thinking about what will happen to him._

_I watch Myrnin when Claire leaves, I watch him as he goes and destroys the lab. I don't understand him, I can understand some vampires to a point, I see the reason they do some things but this one, this one is just insane._

_He is insane and he is going to kill Claire one day. I need to find some way to stop him from killing the girl my son loves. I need to._

**Shane's POV**

Claire explained to Shane what was happening and why they were going to church on Sunday.

He didn't understand why they had to do this. So, some church guy had come to Morganville, the vampires would be watching to make sure everything was alright.

He worked out it then. Claire was the vampires eyes, that was becoming her job and he didn't like that, he didn't like Claire doing jobs for the vampires. He still didn't like her working for Myrnin. He was insane and he had seen the way he looks at her, he didn't like it and he didn't want Claire stolen from him by an insane vampire scientist.

He didn't say anything at dinner, just shoveled his food into his mouth and not giving himself a chance to open his mouth and talk. He knew that he would say something stupid if he did.

After dinner he went out for a walk. Claire tried to get him to stay, Eve called him stupid and Michael, Michael was already gone, out to hang out with his vamp friends or something. He ignored Eve and told Claire he would be quick, that he would make sure he was home before it got too dark and that he would be careful, making sure his pin was visible.

Truthfully, he didn't actually think the pin would make any difference if he was attacked by some insane vampire. If he was really hungry and he saw food he wouldn't always worry that it was someone else's. He shivered at that thought, the bracelets made the humans property of a particular vampire, kind of like they are being saved as meals on a later date.

He pushed away the thought away and he began to run. Running in the cool night he felt better, he didn't have to think about anything but putting one foot in front of the other and it relaxed him a bit.

Well, until he ran into someone else turning a corner.

He ran into a girl and as he saw who it is he frowned. It was Miranda and he knew that just being around her attracted trouble.

"Sorry." Miranda apologized then saw who it was. "Oh, hey Shane, why are you out this late?"

"That's none of your business," he mumbles and walks away.

"It's not safe. You might run into one of them!"

He rolls his eyes and keeps walking. Shane isn't scared of any vampires or he wouldn't be out here.

He gets back into a run but he starts going around the block and back in the direction of Glass House. He just wanted to get out and run out a bit of anger, now it would be safest for him to get home. He knew Claire wouldn't be happy if he got himself hurt.

Again as he turned a corner he ran into someone. This time it was a guy. He quickly checked the guys face, just seeing his skin to make sure it wasn't overly pale but the guy actually had very dark skin and Shane relaxed a bit but not much. Just because the guy wasn't a vamp didn't mean he was safe, there were some quite dangerous people in Morganville. Shane at some stages could be counted as one.

"Hey man! Have you heard about Liam Manda? He's coming to Morganville, he'll be running a service on Sunday. You should so come!" The guy stood in front of Shane with a bright smile and passed him a flyer. "Here's all the info you need, hope to see ya there! I do remember faces."

Shane looked down at the flyer in his hand and put it in his jean pocket, shrugging at the guy that had given it to him.

"I remember faces and I better see you there on Sunday," the guy said, he voice sending a small shiver down Shane's spine.

Shane laughed, "You really think I'm scared of you?"

And he walked away. The guy that he'd run into said something else but Shane was already running towards Glass House and didn't hear it.

Shane now had a really bad feeling about going to the church thing on Sunday but he had to go, Claire wasn't going to change her mind and he wouldn't let her go by herself. Well, maybe he might be able to make her change her mind.

**I know this chapter isn't too interesting but I promise that it will get much more interesting in the next chapters!**


	4. Locked Doors

**I'm sorry for the slow update! I'm back at school now and worn out because I'm recovering from the horrid chickenpox. I'll probably update once a week now.**

**Here's chapter 4. As always, I would love it if you could give a quick review after reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: Locked Doors<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Getting up hadn't been a hard thing for Claire. She was used to early mornings and having to wake up right when she got up but it had been hard to drag Shane out of bed and to convince him to get up.<p>

"Why are we even going? Neither of us are religious or anything so we shouldn't bother."

Shane started trying to convince Claire to stay home.

"No, I have to go. Myrnin won't be hap-"She was cut off by Shane.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot, we can't have Myrnin unhappy, can we?"

He stood up, his face covered in rage. Claire frowned and sighed quietly, was he going to get all jealous of Myrnin again? He had no reason to, nothing was going on between her and Myrnin but Shane didn't seem to be able to accept that. Myrnin was just her boss.

Claire was dressed and ready, she'd been up a bit too early because of a nightmare. She stood there waiting as Shane rushed around his messy room looking for clothes and made himself more and more angry by the second. "Shane, why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry!" He growled, "I just don't see why we have to go to church!"

"You don't have to go but I do." Claire says. She walks out of Shane's room and down stairs to quickly make some breakfast for herself. She made toast, ate it and went to pick up her backpack before Shane came down the stairs.

He was dressed and looked neat. "Claire, I really wish you'd stay home but if you won't then I'm coming with you."

He looked angry, he was trying to hide it but Claire could see that he was still angry and she needed to know why. "Is this about Myrnin or is it about something else?"

"It's about the fact that you'll do anything for him."

Claire walked right up to Shane and took his hands in hers, lightly squeezing it and looking into his eyes. "I love you, Shane. Stop worrying."

"I'll stop worrying if you don't go to that church thing today."

"I can't do that," she let go of his hands and walked off to grab her backpack.

She knew that he wasn't going to be happy about her decision and she knew that he would only be happy if she didn't go today but she didn't have a choice. She had to go to the church thing today and be the eyes and ears for Myrnin and Frank because they couldn't be. She had no idea why Myrnin couldn't go in there himself but he never did, that was her job, to anything Myrnin didn't want to. It did feel like that at times.

The building where the church thing was being held looked new and almost like it was shining. Claire hadn't known there were any buildings as new as this, especially on the outskirts of the town in the area not many people dared to venture into.

Now there were thick crowds of families and friends making their way towards the new building. Most of the adults had bright, excited smiles pasted across their faces as if they just knew something exciting was going to happen today. Most of the children just looked bored. Some people though, they looked plain scared and they tried to run away from family and friends but they were being pulled along.

Claire frowned. She knew that people were pulled along to places by friends and family but she got a very bad feeling about this whole event.

She looked behind her, hoping but not expecting to see Shane there, running up to her after deciding to get over his jealousy of Myrnin. She didn't see him though.

Her frown deepened and she made her way towards the door of the new building.

"Hello there! I'm Liam!"

The voice came from a short, chubby guy with an overly bright smile. He was wearing a dark grey suit with a blue shirt underneath and that made her feel under-dressed.

She hadn't thought about dressing nicely, she'd just put on jeans, a plain shirt and flats. As she looked around at the other people heading towards the building she didn't feel as bad because about half the people were dressed in casual clothing like her. She just didn't want to stand out, she needed to fit in and make sure nothing bad was happening here.

"Hi, I'm Claire." She said to the guy who had greeted her and it clicked in her mind that this was the preacher. Liam held out his hand to her and she shook it, letting go as quick as she could.

He kept his overly bright smile plastered to his face. "Head inside, grab a seat and we'll be starting soon. Get in quick because we lock the doors for safety reasons when we start."

Liam walked away from her and she stood there frozen for a moment. The doors were going to be locked, she never liked the idea of being locked in a room with people she didn't know in Morganville, it didn't feel safe at all. She wished Shane was here.

She walked into the building and took a seat near the back. A family sat next to her who she didn't know and they didn't acknowledge each other.

The lights turned off where she was at the back and they become brighter at the front, showing a stage with Liam standing in the center of it. He looked older under the harsh stage lights.

"Welcome residents of Morganville!" He almost shouted. He wasn't holding a microphone but Claire could just make out one wrapped around his ear. "I know you are all excited about what I have to say and most of you here aren't even Christian." He paused and from where Claire was she could see a few people with almost guilty expressions. "I thank everyone who has decided to come here this morning and I would like to start by praying."

She blanked out through the prayer and when she saw the woman next to her open her eyes she made herself listen and watch Liam again. He took out some folded papers from his jacket pocket, unfolded them and skimmed over them before putting them back into his pocket.

"Most of you are just here to hear what message I have gotten for your small town so I will get straight to that." He spoke with the hint of a smirk on his face.

At the front of the room, in the second row Claire noticed someone sitting there who she hadn't expected to see at all. She wanted to get up and go up to the person and find out why they were here but she sat still in her seat and made herself concentrate on the man at the front. She could talk to the person after this event finished.


	5. Demons

**It's been a while, eh? Well, thanks to lunabloodmoon666 for her review which brought me attention back to this story and made me want to continue it. I'm currently on Christmas/summer holidays so if I don't get lazy I'll be updating a few times before school starts up again in 3 weeks.**

**Enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5: Demons<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"As most of you know and some may not, Morganville is a very <em>unique <em>town." Liam begins. Only one sentence into his message and Claire is already on alert.

Around the room, there are a few faint noises of surprise and agreement and a couple of confused sounding whispers that are most likely from the university students. Claire isn't surprised at all to find not only town locals here but also students, the people out on the streets with flyers did make this sound like an event to be at.

Liam continues. "The devil is in this town! He has put his demons out in the form of humans to pray on all of you! They are here to hurt you, to trick you, to take control of you and most of all, to make you one of them!"

Gasps and whispers fill the large building. The way it has been built makes the sounds seem louder as the echo off walls and the ceiling. Claire feels like the only one in the room staying silent. She hasn't made one sound since she shook hands with Liam.

"I am here to help you!" He shouts over the noise of everyone else in the room. His voice then turns to a softer tone as the room quiets down. "Everyone bow your heads, for now we will pray."

Again my mind wanders as the preacher out front begins to pray. It's obvious who Liam is talking about, who these "demons" are but how does he know about the vampires? Did he grow up in this town and somehow escape? Is this a guess? Claire makes a lot questions and possible answers float through her mind. She wants answers. There'll probably be only one way.

"Thank you everyone, today I am here to first tell you to watch yourselves and everyone around you. I am also here to ask those here who aren't Christian whether they would…" Liam continues on with an alter call.

Claire's eyes now watch the one person she wants to talk to once this is over.

The alter call finishes and it feels like this would be the right time to finish the service and for the doors to open.

"There are some of you here who did not come up to give themselves to the Lord. Those of you, you are the ones who will be the demons!" Liam growls, "I will give you one more chance to come up here."

A few nervous faces rise from their seats and walk up to the front. The room is silent as they are prayed for. They go back to their seats, looking shaken and pale, one having even cried sometime while they were up the front not facing everyone else in the room. The hairs on the back of Claire's neck stand up.

"God himself and the angels are celebrating for you all that have decided to start your new life walking with the Lord." His voice quickly goes from one filed with joy to one with obvious anger. "For those of you who haven't, you have made the wrong choice."

A couple of women sitting in the front row stand up and walk up to the front, standing behind and to the side of Liam. The women look like angels in their white dresses and with their hair so blonde you could mistake the colour for white. They sing, their voices all different but all sweetly fitting together. The song itself sounds so sweet and positive. When they finish singing they stay standing . I expect them to maybe start singing another song but they don't and after a few moments of silence the attention is pushed back onto Liam.

"These demons will not be who you expect them to be. They will start off as a small group from both sides but they will be worse than anything you could ever imagine. They will seek those who do not know the Lord and try to turn them, they will create destruction."

One of the women then speaks. "Angels will be here to protect you all."

"Thank you. For now, I shall leave you with this knowledge. I hope to see every one of your faces back here next Sunday, with anyone you know who didn't join us today." Liam's face is suddenly bright with a friendly smile. "Have a wonderful week!"

* * *

><p>"Claire, what are you doing here?"<p>

"Myrnin wanted me here."

Almost everyone had left. Standing out front of the new church building, Claire wished that there were more people around. The area felt empty and apart from the one new building, it also felt very unsafe.

Amelie frowns and nods so slightly it is almost impossible to see. "I'm guessing you are wondering why I'm here?"

Claire nods, "Yeah."

"You may find out in time but this isn't the time or place to discuss it." Amelie says before beginning to walk towards one of the two cars on the road right in front of the new church building. "I will give you a lift, I don't think it's safe for you to walk home."

Amelie looks weaker than Claire can ever remember seeing her, apart from when she had been mourning Sam, she looks almost human right now. Claire wonders why this is, she wonders if maybe something that Liam had said had meant something to Amelie or maybe this is to do with something completely different.

Claire looks around and sees no one. The last few people have gone either by walking to their houses or by getting into their cars that were parked on both sides of this street.

"If you're here, why did Myrnin want me here?" She asks Amelie.

Amelie begins to walk down the street and Claire follows. "Myrnin doesn't know I'm here, I had my own reasons to be here."

Claire doesn't ask anything else as they turn a corner and walk towards a car with tinted windows.

* * *

><p>Walking into Glass House Claire's mind wouldn't stop. She wanted to know about the preacher but also she wanted to know why Amelie had been there. Why would she need to be? Claire had thought by her being there, neither Amelie nor Myrnin would need to be there. She had thought she was being the ears and eyes for not only Myrnin but also Amelie.<p>

The house becomes a little warmer as if welcoming her home. Claire smiles and rests her hand on the wall for a moment before walking into the living room.

The scene is a normal one. Michael sits in his normal seat, soft music being played on his guitar. Both Eve and Shane are on the couch, killing zombies. It's a good sight but a bit of a surprise for her, she would have thought at least one of her housemates would be out working.

As the game ends, Shane gets up off the couch and walks up to Claire, pulling her into a hug. He leads her into the kitchen. "What happened at that church?" He asks.

"Just someone warning us about demons," Claire says. "Just stay away from the people giving out flyers, alright?"

Shane nods and presses his lips to Claire's. Claire pulls away quickly as her mobile rings. Shane frowns at her as she takes the phone out of her pocket and looks to see who's calling it. It's obviously her boss Myrnin, the picture on the small screen of the vampire bunny slippers. She sighs before answering.

"Claire, I need you at lab now." Myrnin says, hanging up before Claire can reply.

She puts the phone back into the pocket in her jeans and looks up at Shane. "I need to go, sorry."

"Where?"

"Myrnin wants me at the lab now."

Claire was expecting Shane's reaction. His hands curl into fists. "Now? After you did his job for him this morning?"

"Yeah, I guess he wants to know what happened there. Kind of pointless me going if I don't tell him what happened."

"Can't you do that over the phone?"

I shrug.


End file.
